


健康体检报告

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	健康体检报告

70kg。  
佐助看着手里那份鸣人的体检报告，体重那一栏用黑笔赫然写着——70kg。比去年整整增加了5kg，也就是八瓶啤酒、二十袋牛奶和一百个鸡蛋的重量。  
“你变重了，吊车尾的。”  
佐助把体检报告拍在瘫在老板椅中间的鸣人的桌前，不悦地挑起一根眉毛。  
“喂，你听到没有？”  
鸣人以一种极其不雅的姿势阅读着文件，折角的衣服下露出了已有纹路的肚皮。“唔，佐助，你说什么？”鸣人心不在焉地往电脑上啪啪打着些什么。  
佐助脑袋上的青筋暴跳，他一把合上鸣人的电脑，把体检报告竖在他面前。  
“看体重那一栏，你整整胖了十斤！”  
鸣人眨了眨眼，看到了那串潦草的数字，但他看完之后竟然笑出了声。  
“啊，我胖了这么多啊？难怪最近都可以揪起肚子上的肉了。”  
“漩涡鸣人！”  
鸣人被佐助突然一呵吓了一跳，讪讪地道：“诶，怎么了？”  
“你最好在变成大肥猪之前给我注意一下这个问题！”  
鸣人不以为然：“没关系啦，佐助。反正我也快要步入中年了，身体会自然而然变胖的。而且领导人不都挺肥的么，那样也蛮有福气的呢。”  
看着不以为耻反以为荣的鸣人，佐助嘴角抽搐了两下，拉扯出一个冷笑。他不可能让鸣人咎由自取堕落成油腻的中年男人。老实说，现在的鸣人眼下一环黑眼圈，眼袋也像无风时的旗帜似的耷拉着，皮肤变得苍白，甚至有些浮肿！佐助越想越无法忍受，出手一巴掌打掉了鸣人手里拿着的红色原子笔。  
“跟我做爱！”佐助唰一下扯掉黑色的斗篷。  
鸣人如梦初醒地睁大眼睛，不敢相信自己到底听到了什么。和佐助做爱？在火影办公室？这家伙一年也主动不了几次，结果一主动就要玩这么刺激的吗？鸣人连忙在心里说了好几句对不起，抛下了木叶闹市区几栋新大楼的建造许可，越过写字台，同时也急急忙忙扯掉自己的火影羽织立刻和佐助抱在了一起。  
鸣人把佐助压在火影办公桌上，一想到在示爱方面有些内敛的佐助竟然如此主动，鸣人就无法克制地吻住了他。  
鸣人的吻仍然是如此霸道，吻很激烈，鸣人使劲地把佐助往桌上顶。佐助顺势靠在桌沿扭动胯部摩擦起鸣人的裆部。鸣人吮吸着佐助的嘴唇，吞下佐助的唾液，一路吻到佐助的脖颈，手指灵巧地解开佐助衣服的纽扣，一把将佐助的衣服全部脱掉。佐助也坐到了火影桌上，双腿夹住鸣人的腰，伸手抱住鸣人的脖子。  
“喂，我不是在做梦吧……佐助，你好热情。”  
纵使是主动出击的那一方，在听到鸣人眯着眼睛着迷地盯着他说出如此煽情的话的时候，佐助还是无法控制地脸红了。他别过头，低声说：“感谢我吧！”  
“嗯，谢谢，佐助，我一定会把你干到爽的。”  
佐助听了这话，伸出手指捏住鸣人的下巴，睥睨着他道：“是吗？听说肥胖很影响男人的性功能。”  
“不会的，佐助，我会向你证明，就算我肥成了一只猪也有能喂饱这个身体的能力。”  
佐助不知道说些什么了，他觉得，鸣人真是太不要脸了，在这点上他根本就比不过他嘛。这次一定要在鸣人的主场证明，他因为胖了十斤这件事已经无法像往日一样驰骋性场了，肥胖的中年大叔是没有未来的。  
鸣人嗞一声拉开裤子的拉链，把小鸣人掏了出来。小鸣人很热情地贴在佐助的腿边，那股炙热让佐助的神经都跳了一下。鸣人拉住佐助的手放到自己的阴茎上面，抬眼含笑地看着佐助，说道：“你那么担心我的体重问题，那你觉得5kg长在这儿了吗？”  
佐助觉得自己完全输给鸣人了。他总是在低估鸣人不要脸的下限。佐助也想趁这次减肥这么充分的借口逼自己一把，说些奇怪的话来调戏鸣人，但是就在佐助冥思苦想的时候，鸣人已经一把手握住了自己的阴茎，并把两根有些色差的阴茎贴在一起用粗糙而宽大的手掌摩擦了起来。  
甜腻的感觉顺着尾椎爬了上来，屁股那里好像窜过轻微的千鸟流刺激一样，几乎都要融化。不过佐助心里还在想：我一定要想出让鸣人脸红心跳的坏话！越是集中精神想说些脏话，佐助就发现自己越来越无法忽视下身累积的快感。没办法，面前的鸣人都爽到开始哼哼了，佐助还能像往常一样压住嘴唇坚持不发出一声呻吟。这场比拼还是佐助的赢面比较大。  
佐助没办法说什么，只能靠别的什么来挑逗鸣人了。他凑过去，闻到了鸣人身上不知是好还是糟的气味。鸣人老靠在皮垫上，身上就有些皮革粗糙的气味，那味道里估计还参杂着一些人类油脂的味道。那是鸣人的味道。可恶，鸣人到底多久没洗澡了啊，怎么还有一股淡淡的汗味。啧，而自己又在外奔波多久没有靠近鸣人了？这股味道居然让佐助产生了头晕眼花的感觉。在佐助发现这股味道是一个巨大的陷阱之后，他已经抱着鸣人开始嗅了起来。  
鸣人感受得格外清晰，佐助的身体紧紧地绷在一起，这代表着他快高潮了。鸣人开始频繁摩擦佐助的马眼，佐助发出了呜呜的类似小动物的抽泣。佐助实在太可爱了，鸣人忍不住想要狠狠欺负他。在佐助的呜咽声越来越强烈的时候，鸣人猛一下把佐助推倒在桌上，桌面的书山纷纷崩塌如大风过境般飞散开，佐助的双手被鸣人禁锢住，比肤色明显深几个色号的阴茎颤抖地贴在腹部，仿佛乞求着鸣人的触摸。  
佐助的双眼旖旎地睁开，看着鸣人。鸣人最受不了佐助这样的注视了，这让鸣人的爱漫溢出来。  
“我爱你哟，宇智波佐助……”鸣人笑着说。  
佐助的心咯噔一下，像坠落了。他有些不适地扭动着赤裸的身体，差一点就忘了这件事的罪魁祸首是他自己。  
鸣人松开佐助，开始慢条斯理地把自己的衣服脱下，他一颗颗地解开扣子，拉住袖子再把衣服脱下。佐助不悦地夹住了鸣人的腰，曲起腿把小鸣人贴向自己。佐助这种小动作让鸣人太着迷。虽然佐助嘴巴很笨，但是一举一动都让鸣人感觉自己是被深深爱着的。  
“你知道你哪里最诚实吗？”  
鸣人右手的五指贴在佐助的胸膛上，慢慢的，一点一点往下滑。佐助捏住鸣人的手腕，盖住左眼的黑色头发已经滑开，他说：“你是不是想说下面？“  
佐助企图通过抢先一步把鸣人想说的话给说掉来挫败鸣人。他知道这是行房时近乎例行的情话，鸣人一定会因为他的这些意外的知识而噎住。  
鸣人的确愣住了，但回过神之后，那双成年后愈发狭长的双眼眯成了几乎一条线，在眼皮的缝隙中，佐助看到如同狐狸般兴奋不已的神态。鸣人俯下身贴进佐助，佐助觉得自己要被鸣人的气息压进身下的办公桌里。他夹紧了鸣人的腰，鸣人发出一声沙哑的轻笑。  
“我本来想说你的心跳……但是你好像和我的意见不太一样啊……不如……”  
“呜啊！”  
啪一声，鸣人的胯部狠狠撞了一下佐助的屁股，阴茎整根都埋了进去，佐助因为这意外的插入而一口气没有缓过来，心跳得比任何时候都要快。  
没等佐助反应过来鸣人就开始剧烈地活塞，桌子都被震得一抖一抖，不过频率最大的还是佐助翘起的阴茎。鸣人盯着它，觉得它比任何时候都像世界上最可爱的玩具。佐助的玩具。  
“太快了，鸣人……”  
佐助无助地说。  
“不要，太快了！慢一点……慢一点……”  
“慢不下来！”鸣人不耐烦地舔了舔嘴唇，“忍着点。”  
“唔……”  
佐助想，是时候了给得意忘形的混蛋一个下马威了。于是在鸣人皱着眉头俯视着躺在桌上的他的时候，当他们四目相对的那一刻，佐助轻轻地说：“火影大人，快一点，再用力一点……”  
鸣人几乎在那一刻爆出了九尾模式，两只亮闪闪的耳朵都猛的竖了起来。  
佐助适时地夹紧后穴的通道，成功地逼迫鸣人交了货。尽管鸣人把所有都射在了佐助的身体里，但佐助也没办法。等鸣人无法自制地射完了，佐助便开始顺着自己的计划，用力地操纵面部肌肉挤出一个冷笑。  
“喂，鸣人，我还没有高潮，你就结束了吗？这不会是因为你变胖了吧。”  
成功地利用了男人射精后的愧疚，鸣人遭到了这句话的重创！刚刚朝天竖起的耳朵立刻耷拉了下来，不仅如此，鸣人的眼睛都湿润了。他把阴茎拔出来的时候，精液还顺着洞口滴了出来，那感觉真的糟透了。  
“呜，佐助……对不起，我真的不是故意射精的。”  
没想到会惹出这样的下场，佐助有些不知所措。鸣人居然自责地哭了出来。其实鸣人的性能力根本就没有减弱啊，这不过都是佐助故意设计出来让鸣人意识到肥胖的坏处的。  
佐助硬着头皮说：“咳，嗯，因为你太胖了，知道吗？所以才会比平时要早。如果你能恢复到以前的体重，保持健康的饮食和运动，我想不会有大碍的。”  
“可是、可是……佐助的这里还好硬。佐助一定很想要吧？呐，想要我的肉棒吧？”  
“诶？”佐助发觉鸣人的神情很古怪，鸣人靠得越来越近，湛蓝的双眼凝视着他，几乎看穿了他。那委屈的神情，怎么看都属于一只贪欲的野兽。  
“佐助……对不起，我会减肥的……就算知道你是故意说出那些话让我兴奋，但我还是会为了这么努力的佐助减肥的。佐助，我会满足你的，不管多少次我都会喂饱你，喂，再叫我一次火影吧？”  
后来的一周内鸣人暴瘦了五公斤，不管怎么说，七代目大人的体重又降了回去，真是可喜可贺。


End file.
